As fingerprint has characteristics of stability, high distinction degree and easy collection, it is widely applied in criminal investigation, access control, attendance check and device unlock. In these applications, the fingerprint may be identified automatically. Currently, automatic fingerprint identification technology is measured by recognition rate. When qualities of a pair of collected fingerprints are high, it may be accurately determined whether the two fingerprints come from the same finger through the automatic fingerprint identification technology in the related art.
However, in practical applications, a fingerprint collection device has a two-dimensional collection plane, while human fingers are elastic and three-dimensional. The collected fingerprint may produce a large distortion if the finger is pressed on the plane unevenly or laterally, thereby causing changes on the frequency and the curvature of ridges and the positions and the directions of minutiae of the collected fingerprint.